Adevarat sau Fals
by aden no name 021R
Summary: Primul meu Fanfic! Allen face o intelegere cu Noah , al XIV-lea e mort , dar al XV-lea se va trezi .Ce va face Alen , va fi supus ? Sau nu ? capitolul 1 e nasol.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Autor :**Buna tuturor ! Asta e primul meu FanFiction . Sper sa va placa . Hai ca nu va mai retin .

Cross l-a dus pe Allen direct la ordin , nu respecta anime/manga , noah vor pune un ochi pe el mai ales Road.

Nu detin DMG , este a lui Katsura Hoshino .

oh yeah

Ordinul Negru :

'' Suntem toti ? '' a intrebat Komui , liderul bransa europeana i-a chemat pe Generali ca sa discute despre aparitia clanului Noah .

'' Lipseste cineva ." a raspuns Generalul Cloud (nu stiu daca e cu ,C sau cu, K ) , in timp ce-l mangaia pe Lau Jamin (scuze nu-i stiu numele) .

" Serios, ma intreb cine " a raspuns Generalul Sokalo sarcastic ,toti stiau ca celebrul General Cross Marian , cunoscut de toti pentru abilitatile lui de a fugi de ordin si desigur pentru strangerea lui de datorii oriunde se duce .

Deodata usa biroului lui Komui sa trantit de perete si a provocat ca toate hartiile din birou sa se imprastie , dar nu mai rau decat era inainte (serios daca ar fi pierdut pe cineva sigur in maldarul ala de hartii il gaseau ). in fata usi deschise nu s-a gasit decat nimeni altul decat Generalul Cross cu tigara atarnand intre buze usor .

" Ti-a luat cam mult , nu crezi ? " a intrebat usor sarcastic Generalul Cloud , ridicand usor privirea sa se asigure ca el a fost .

"Am fost prins cu niste treaba , dar daca stiam ca-ti va fi dor a-si fi venit mai repede " a raspund rapid Cross cu un ranjet pe fata si s-ar fi dus langa ea daca nu-l tinea ceva .

"Nu , nu mi-a fost " a raspuns repede ,intorcandu-si atentia din nou la Lau Jamin.

"Oricum Cross ce ai facut , daca te referi la aventurile tale sau la alcool poti sa pastrezi pentru tine " a spus Komui rapid .

"Nu , as fi vrut eu si n-a fost nici un atac , la inceput "a raspuns Generalul Cross cu un oftat plictisit .

"Atunci ce ?" a intrebat Generalul Tiedoll cu un usor zambet pe fata .

"Am gasit un nou accomondor (cred ca asa se scrie ) cand veneam in coace , in Londra " a spus pe un ton cu o usoara tenta de disconfort vizibila .

"Si ce s-a intamplat ?" a intrebat Komui usor surprins cand a auzit ce-a zis Cross .

"Hei , copile ! nu te mai ascunde " a strigat din senin Cross si a impins usor un baiat care nu parea mai mare de 9 ani .Dar avea parul alb pur si o cicatrice rosie pe partea stanga a fatei , incepea din frunte cu o stea inversata , trecea peste ochi cu un arc mic unde era strapuns de o linie curba si se curba usor pe maxilar , terminandu-se cu o mica forma de lacrima . Baiatul tremura usor cand i-a vazut pe ceilalti ocupanti ai camerei .

"Buna ,eu sunt Komui Lee , care este numele tau ?" a intrebat usor si i-a oferit mana , dar cand mana s-a apropiat mai mult baiatul s-a retras in spatele Generelului Cross , tremurand usor .

"Nu te mai obosi . Ii e frica de oameni , oricum il cheama Allen Walker , are 9 ani si e britanic ."a raspuns Cross ca sa nu mai piarda timpul .

"Inteleg , dar cred ca e obosit acum , poate ar trebui sa-l lasam sa se odihneasca acum si sa terminam maine " a sugerat usor Generalul Tiedoll .

"De acord ! hai sa-i aratam camera lui " a declarat bucuros Komui .

oh yeah

Cross tocmai a ajuns in camera lui dupa ce a terminat sedinta , fara un gand al doilea s-a asezat pe canapea si a inceput sa injure in barba despre toate rapoartele pe care trebuia sa le faca , sorbind usor vin din paharul pe care la luat de nicaieri . Deodata s-a auzit un mic ciocanit la usa . "Intra " a raspuns absent si a vazut ca era Allen cu cateva lacrimi in ochi .

Allen a fugit si l-a imbratisat strans pe Cross . Fara un gand al doilea Cross l-a luat in brate si l-a linistit usor , cand a vazut ca s-a linistit la pus in pat si la invelit usor .Dar nu ar fi asa bland cu el daca mai era cineva de fata , trebuiasa-si pastreze reputatia de afemeiat nesimtit , dar cand nu era nimeni prin jur era mai bland cu Allen , desi nu stia de ce . S-a indepartat usor , dar o mana mica l-a tras usor dehaina si si-a indreptat din nou atentia fata de copilul culcat pe pat.

"Bine , stau cu tine doar in seara asta " a spus Cross si s-a asezat langa Allen , tragandu-l mai aproape de el si a pus usor bratul pe el protector fara sa-si de-a seama .Allen s-a ghemuit mai aproape de Cross si usor a adormit , Cross urmand dupa cateva minute .

oh yeah

Crish/Aden : Gata, l-am terminat ,primul meu capitol :))

Allen :Scuze , dar se vede ca e primul .

Crish/Aden : Serios ?

Allen : Da , Shishou e un demon adevarat n-ar fi frumos mai ales fata de mine .

Crish/Aden : daca asa zici tu ( ras malefic)

Allen : Err,deci cred ca o sa plec .(fuge din camera )

Crish/Aden : cred c-am terminat , astept sugesti si inca n-am decis perechea /perechile ,deci daca aveti sugesti le ascult ,dar n-o sa le bag pe toate ok ,dar in capitolul urmator apar noah ... deci mai vedem cu perechile... Pana data viitoare : NE MAI VEDEM !


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota autor :** buna ! da, mai am de lucrat la asta , oricum sper sa va placa .

Allen : crezi ?

Crish/Aden : Ce ?

Allen : ce ai zis/scris mai devreme ?

Crish/Aden : unde ?

Allen : las-o balta , oricum Crish nu detine DMG , ii apartinelui Katsuna Hoshino .

ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Supervizor" a cerut Rever , scuturandu-i usor umarul ."Hei , trezestete" a incercat mai tare Rever , usor iritat a incercat altceva ce da mereu roade ."Lenalee se casatoreste " a soptit usor in urechea lui Komui ."Nu sora mea dulce , nnnuuuu , cum ai putut sa-i faci asta fratelui tau mai mare ", a spus Komui printre suspine . " Unde e , caracatita aia perversa ? O sa-l omor" a inceput sa ameninte cu un burghiu urias in mana (nu stiu de unde l-a luat).

"Scuze , supervizor , doar asa pot sa te trezesc"a spus usor Rever ca sa-l calmeze ."Deci nu se casatoreste","Nu","Aha","Nu adormi la loc , ai multe documente de semnat ".

Komui a sarit peste birou(cred ca poate , la cum fuge mereu) si a fugit din departamentul de stiinta "Hei , supervizor","Am treaba ".Si dupa a disparut din vedere.

Komui a fugit pe hol si nu sa oprit pana n-a ajuns la o anumita usa .A batut usor ,cand n-a auzit nici un raspuns a dat buzna pur si simplu , cu un mic ranjet pe fata ."Haide , trezestete e timpul sa-ti testam innocenta ",s-a uitat mai atent in camera , dar nu mai era nimeni , nici urma de micul baiat pe care la adus aseara Generalul Cross .

A inceput sa alerge spre alta camera , stiind deja destinatia . Cand a ajuns nu s-a obosit sa mai bata la usa , a dat buzna , fara un alt gand in minte."Cross nu-l gasesc pe Allen , vino repede sa ...", s-a oprit imediat cand a vazut ca in pat dormea Cross tinandu-l strans in brate pe micutul Allen (e cam scund pentru varsta lui ) care era ghemuia impotriva lui.

Fara nici un zgomot a plecat din camera (cred ca Generali au apartamente sau ceva de genul , in fine)lui Cross , inchizand cu grija usa dupa el sa nu-i trezeasca , mai ales pe Cross , care sigur l-ar ucide pentru ca la vazut asa si s-a dus inapoi in departamentul de stiinta (pe cine pacalesc probabil s-a dus dupa Lenalee sau sa contruiasca un alt Sir Komulin ).

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Komui , hai ocupate de el "a cerut Cross inainte sa dispara(ce face mereu dastea) .

"Unde a disparut ? Nu conteaza . Haide , Allen vino cu mine , avem putina treaba " a incercat sa-l ia usor de mana , dar l-a facut pe Allen doar sa tremure mai tare . "Promit ca nu-ti voi face rau , credema , daca as face-o sora mea dulce Lenalee m-ar bate sigur" dupa ce a spus asta la luat usor de mana si il ducea spre cabinetul lui unde repara innocenta .

"Imi arati innocenta ta , te rog ?" dupa ce a vazut expresia lui Allen a inteles ca nu stia la ce se refera si ca probabil il crede deja nebun . "Nu ti-a spus Cross desre innocenta sau ceva cu puteri " , Allen a dat usor din cap si-a dat usor manusa jos si i-a aratat bratul stang deformat. Avea pielea rosie si solzoasa , iar in dosul palmei (nu stiu cum se numeste) avea o cruce parca din sticla , care emana o lumina verde .

" Deci ai innocenta de tip parazit " si din nou cand si-a ridicat privirea de la mana lui stanga la el a inteles ca trebuia sa dezvolte acest subiect ."Bratul tau stang este facut din innocenta , care poate distruge akuma , sunt sigur ca Generalul Cross ti-a explicat ce este un akuma , nu-i asa ?" . Allen a dat usor din cap , iar Komui a continuat "Innocenta e de 2 feluri , de tip echipament care este un obiect si de tip parazit care este o parte a corpului a accomondor-ului sau . Acum aseazate pe scaunul ala si pune mama pe masa ."

Allen a facut ce i s-a spus . Komui a examinat usor bratul lui si a fost usor dezamagit sa vada ca era perfect in regula ."Bine totul e in regula , vino mai avem putin , promit ." si cu asta au plecat spre camera lui Hevlaska.

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Buna , Hev , avem pe cineva nou azi . " a zis Komui , impingandu-l usor pe Allen in fata lui Hevlaska. "Acum , Allen nu trebuie sa-ti fie ...", nici n-a terminat de spus ca Allen a inceput sa vorbeasca usor.

"Scuza , esti om ?","Nu ,dar sunt surprinsa ca nu esti speriat de mine , toti sunt cand ma vad prima oara" ,"De ce ar trebui sa-mi fie frica de tine , nu esti om .Imi pare bine sa te cunosc sunt Allen Walker " a sups usor cu un mic zambet inocent tencuit pe buze."Inteleg , eu sunt Hevlaska , acum nu-ti fa griji , bine ?" si cu asta, Hevlaska l-a ridicat pe Allen sus unde i-a atins fruntea usor cu fruntea ei "_5% ... 27% ... 34% ... 49% ... 58% ... 62% ... 71% ... 86% _"si cu asta l-a pus inapoi pe platforma."Rata ta de sincronizare este de 86% , in viitor innocenta ta va face un mare ' _Distrugator al timpului _'" , "Multumim Hevlaska " si platforma a inceput sa urce din nou ."Pa, Hevlaska !", " Pa , Allen Walker !"

"Bine , cred ca ti-e foame , hai sa mergem la cantina" , Allen a dat usor din cap ."Tot nu vrei sa vorbesti cu mine , nu?" , Allen nici nu s-a deranjat sa raspunda ."Sa inteled , ca nu . Bine sa mergem" si cu asta Komui l-a luat de mana si l-a dus la cantina .

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata ! (rontaie) sunt sigura ca am gresit unele cuvinte (rontaie) , dar data viitoare voi fi mai atenta .

Allen : ce tot faci ? (ridica spranceana)

Crish/Aden : mananc un baton de ciocolata , vrei mai am multe .

Allen : da , dar mai bine te-ai opri sti ca incepi sa devi un pic hiper de la ciocolata .

Crish/Aden : nu

Allen : esti fara speranta .(paraseste camera )

Crish/Aden : ce am facut ? in fine.( ma uit dupa ciocolata ) Bine , NE MAI VEDEM ! ( fuge din camera) da-mi ciocolata inapoi !


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota autor :** da , am citit ce-am scris si cred ca daca as primi o nota n-as primi nici macar punctul din oficiu .

Allen : a durat ceva sa-ti da-i seama .

Crish/Aden : esti inca suparat pe mine ?

Allen : nu , Sherlock .

Crish/Aden : sti , nu mai retin pe nimeni . PA (fug din camera )

Allen : e fara speranta (oftat) , Crish nu detine DMG ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

" moyashi " = vorbit

" _moyashi_ " = ganduri

"** moyashi **" = strigat (mai mult kanda)

Pov Allen :

M-am trezit si m-am dus la baie sa ma pregatesc (da toti au baie privata , nu pot suferi baile comune ) , a durat ceva , " _cine a pus oglinda atat de sus _" , ma indreptam spre cantina sau incercam . Nu stiu de ce dar m-am pierdut , sunt aici de o luna , " _Ar trebui sa puna semne pe aici, cum gaseste cineva drumul pe holurile astea ? _" .

M-am invartit pe holuri vreo 2-3 ore , am vrut sa i-au un colt cand am vazut o fata cam de varsta mea cu parul verde, lung, prins in cozi , parea din asia . Se ducea undeva cu o tava cu ceai in maini . M-am ascuns dupa cold ca sa nu ma vada , dar culmea a venit in coace , inainte sa pot fugi m-a observat .

" Buna , eu sunt Lenalee Lee , tu trebuie sa fi Allen ,fratele meu mi-a spus despre tine , dar nu te-am vazut si imi faceam griji ca incerci sa ma eviti si credeam ca e vina fratelui meu, mereu ii sperie pe ceilalti " .

" Scuze , dar vorbesti cam mult " ,"_sper ca ma auzit _" , oftez usurat cand observ ca sa oprit din vorbit .

"Asta spune si Kanda , tocmai ma duceam sa beau un ceai cu el , e in sala de meditatie , vrei sa vi ? " ,inainte sa pot raspunde, ma tras dupa ea pana la o usa , unde a intrat si a inceput sa vorbeasca din nou, " Buna, Kanda " .

Pov Kanda :

Meditam in liniste cand s-a auzit niste pasi pe hol , deja stiam ca era Lenalee care vroia sa bea ceai cu mine , din nou . " Buna Kanda " , "Che" , "Mai spune si alceva , oricum el e Allen , e nou . Allen el e Kanda Yu" , " **Nu spune primul meu nume **! Oricum cei cu moyashi " am aratat spre baiatul cu parul alb .

Pov normala :

"Mo-moya- ce? Oricum numele meu e Allen" .

" Kanda , nu fi rau "il cearta fata numita Lenalee si ciudat pare sa asculte " Che " . "Cei ala moyashi ?" intreb in speranta ca unul dintre ei sa-mi raspunda .

"Inseamna beausprout " .

"**Nu sunt un beausprout **"

"Ba da esti "

"** Ba nu sunt , girly **"

" **Ce-ai spus **"

"Ce ai auzit !" , Lenalee se apleaca putin si incepe sa-mi sopteasca ceva, "Allen , Kanda e baiat si ar trebui sa fugi ", ma uit nedumerit la inceput, " Esti , baiat?"

"Che, da."

"Nu te cred , semeni cu o fata ","Allen mai bine ai fugi"ma uit nedumerit si dupa imi arata in directia lui Kanda , care are o aura criminala in jurul lui si se indreapta spre mine cu o katana in mana , inghit in sec si incep sa fug .

"**Intoarcete moyashi **, cand te prind o sa te feliez cu Mugen."

"Mai bine ma duc dupa ei , pana nu se intampla ceva " cu un ultim oftat Lenalee isi activeaza Cizmele intunecate si se duce dupa ei . Cand i-a prins din urma , Kanda il tinea pe Allen la perete cu Mugen la numai 1 cm de gat .Oftand am luat un clipboard (nu stiu de unde le i-au toti , cred ca-s magicieni sau ceva de genul) si la lovit usor in cap pe Kanda " Gata , Kanda termina". Kanda uluitor s-a retras si o bagat-o pe Mugen in teaca (serios de unde a luat teaca) ,iar Allen a cazut usor de lungul peretelui pe podea , gafaind usor."Bine, baieti .Haideti ,se raceste ceaiul" a spus Lenalee , batand usor din palme , i-a luat pe amandoi de mana si s-au indreptat spre sala de meditatie.

Pov normala :

Konui , Cross si Tiedoll ii cautau pe copii de o ora , fara nici un succes.

"Unde s-au dus"

"Nu dulcea mea sora , nu , trebuie s-o gasesc"

"Potolestete Komui "spune nervos Cross.

"Poate sunt in sala de mediatatie " la sugestia Generalului Tiedoll ,au mers in sala de meditatie si au deschis usor usa si au observat ca erau pe covorasele pentru meditatie, s-au apropiat putin mi mult si au observat erau era intre cei doi , Kanda era la dreapta lui Allensi il tinea de talie , cu capul pe umarul lui Allen , iar Lenalee il tine de gat cu fata la cativa mm de a lui Allen . Era o imagine adorabila, Cross doar privea in tacere si Tiedoll zambea cu cateva lacrimi in ochi , zicand ca Yuu-kun si-a facut priteni , iar Komui la inceputera in modul complex al lui, cu burghiul in mana(serios de unde le scot) gata sa-i omoare pe cei doi baieti adormiti, dar a inceput sa spune cat de draguti sunt impreuna si i-a lasat sa doarma(pe cine pacalesc , Lenalee la amenintat c-o sa-l urasca daca mai face ceva de genul asta ).

Au incercat sa-i separe usor, dar Kanda si Lenalee se tineau strans de Allen si nu vroiau sa-i de-a drumul . Ca sa nu le deranjeje somnul i-au lasat sa doarma acolo(pe covorase ), i-au acoperit cu paturi groase si pufoase , i-au sarutat usor pe frunte (Cross a facut-o fara sa fie observat) si au plecat inchizand usa usor ca sa nu-i trezeasca .

Crish/Aden : wow , cred ca e un pic mai bine.

Allen : in sfarsit , bagi mai multa descriere si actiune.

Crish/Aden : eeeeeeeeeee, esti rau.(se ghemuieste la colt)

Allen : sunt sincer.

Crish/Aden : daca-ti arat ce vraiam sa scriu de fapt in poveste poate iti schimbi parerea ( scoate niste foi si ii arata)

Allen :(citeste , citeste , se infioara) esti sadica (incearca sa fuga din camera)

Crish/Aden : (ii tai calea) nu mai spune , acum ci-ar fi sa ne comportam amandoi mai frumos

Allen : sigur ( da din cap , usor speriat)

Crish/Aden : oricum , NE MAI VEDEM ! PA


	4. Chapter 4

Crish/Aden : am revenit .

Allen : ce ti-a luat atat ?

Crish/Aden : nu-i vina mea , am dat teze , oricum vei merge intr-o misiune . (ranjet diabolic)

Allen : in sfarsit ! (se uita la ranjetul meu ) stai , ce-ai facut , ce se va intampla ?

Crish/Aden : vei afla . (ras diabolic), oricum , nu va mai retin , nu detin DMG ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino.

oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

" _moyashi _" - gand/flashback/inregistrare golem

" moyashi " - vorbit

" **moyashi **"- strigat

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

Peste 3 ani

Pov Lavi :

Am mers spre biroul lui Komui , ca s-o gasesc pe Lenalee si am crezut ca sa dus sa duca cafea departamentului de stiinta . Cand am deschis usa sa intru , am vazut ca toti fugeau peste tot cu zambetul pe buze . Am mers spre Johnny , ca sa-mi spuna ce se intampla ." Hei , Johnny , ce se intampla ?"

" Toti sunt fericiti ca Allen se intoarce ."

" Cine-i Allen? "

" A da , ai venit acum un an asa ca nu-l sti . Allen este ucenicul Generalului Cross "

" Cross , are un ucenic . Nu cred ca vreau sa-l intalnesc daca seamana cu Cross " a spus Lavi usor , gandindu-se la tot ce a auzit despre Generalul Cross ,cu dezgust .

" Ba , chiar deloc . Allen este un gentleman si este foarte dragut , va sosi in curand si toti deabea asteapta sa-l revada . A plecat cu Generalul Cross acum 2 ani pentru instruire ."

" Inteleg . Atunci , de-abea astept sa-l intalnesc ."

"** Hei , toata lumea , Allen a ajuns !**" a tipat Tapp

Nimeni n-a avut timp sa spuna sau sa faca ceva , ca a intat pe usa un copil nu mai mare de 13 ani , cam scund , purta o camasa alba in jurul gatului avea o panglica rosie legata perfect , niste pantaloni negri si niste ghete negre , ii veneau perfect . Avea ochi albastru-gri , dar cel mai ciudat era ca avea parul alb si o cicatrice ( stiti cum arata cicatricea ) rosie, cu toate astea , nu arata periculos,ci din contra , arata foarte inocent si dragut .

I-a salutat pe toti si a vorbit putin cu cei din departamentul de stiinta , " _Johnny avea dreptate , acest Allen arata si se poarta ca un mic gentleman si asta ii face doar mai dragut _" . M-am grabit in biroul lui Komui , ca s-o gasesc pe Lenalee .

oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

" Hei Lenalee "

Lenalee a fugit spre mine , dar m-a ocolit , cand m-am intors am vazut ca il imbratisa pe Allen si el i-a raspuns la imbratisare . Mi-a fost mila de el , pentru ca Komui era in camera si sigur l-a vazut ca o imbratisa pe Lenalee,sigur s-ar dezlantui iadul , dar au trecut 5 secunde si nu s-a intamplat nimic. Din senin Komui s-a ridicat si eu incercam sa gasesc o cale de scapare ca sa nu fiu prins la mijloc , dar la fel ca si cu Lenalee , a trecut pe langa mine si la imbratisat strans.

" Bine ai revenit , Allen " a spus Komui cu caldura .

" Este bine sa fiu inapoi , dar nu pot respira , te rog da-mi drumul " si cu asta Komui i-a dat drumul ."Multumesc , Komui . Oricum, am terminat ucenicia , maestrul Cross a spus sa vin aici ca sa fiu un exorcist oficial " a spus Allen plin de entuziasm ." Desigur , dar unde e Cross", " A spus ca nu vrea sa se intoarca si a disparut .", " Tipic lui Cross , oricum Allen , dute la Johnny ca sa-ti i-a masurile pentru uniforma .","Bine , ne mai vedem Komui"

Au terminat cu masuratul si se pare ca in sfarsit m-au observat .

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

" O da , Allen , el este Lavi , este ucenicul lui Bookman "

" Buna , sunt Allen Walker , imi pare bine sa te cunosc!" imi spune asta si dupa imi intide mana. " Da, salut ! Sunt Bookman junior, dar poti sa-mi spui Lavi "si cu asta ii strang mana .

Dupa ce am vorbit ore ne-am despartit ,dar am aflat ca acum 3 ani Cross l-a adus pe Allen aici si se pare ca Allen , Lenalee si Yu-chan sunt prieteni buni .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

Dimineata

Pov normala :

Allen si Lenalee stateau pe canapeaua din biroul lui Komui si li sa inmanat niste fise cu detaliile misiuni . ( n-o sa dau detalii aici pentru ca am planuri , pentru mai incolo despre asta si se duc dupa Miranda )

oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

Pov Lenalee :

M-am trezit putin ametita si am vazut ca eram pe un pat , intr-o camera alba . M-am uitat in jur si am vazut ca eram in infirmeria Ordinului Negru , iar pe alt pat era Miranda plina de bandaje si dupa mi-am amintit ce s-a intamplat in misiune. M-am ridicat si am fugit cat de repede la fratele meu si am dat buzna in biroul lui, unde erau si alti oameni care din cate parau erau oameni de stiinta , Kanda si Generalul Klaud si Generalul Tiedoll si se parea ca discutau despre ceva serios.

" Ni-san , a aparut un Noah in misiune si nu-l gasesc pe Allen "

"Despre asta vorbeam , vrioam sa ne uitam la inregistrarile de pe golemul tau , dar ce-ar fi sa ne spui ce s-a intamplat mai intai " a sugerat usor Generalul Tiedoll.

" Bine" am raspuns usor."Am ajuns la intrarea satului , parea ca satul era pustiu, dar cand am intrat pe poarta , tot satul era plin de oameni . Am decis sa ne despartim , eu am mers sa vad daca putem sa mai iesim din sat , iar Allen s-a dus sa caute innocenta si am stabilit ca ne intalnim putin mai tarziu la un restaurantul din centru . N-am reusit sa gasesc o iesire ,asa ca m-am dus la restaurant unde l-am intalnit pe Allen care zicea ca a gasit un accommodor si ca daca vrem sa aducem satul inapoi trebuie sa o ajutam cu munca . Am facut asta si aproape am reusit , dar a aparut un akuma si l-am urmarit pana la o alee , dar acolo mai erau inca 4 akuma ( mai am adaugat 1 sau2 ) si toti erau de nivel 2 . am inceput lupta , am reusit sa distrugem 2 , dar unul dintre ei a lansat un gaz ciudat si dupa m-am trezit aici" cand a terminat , toti au fost tacuti .

"Dar ce despre Noah?" a intrebat Generalul Klaud," Imi amintesc doar ca a zis ca e un Noah , alceva nimic","Bine, multumesc , acum sa ne uitam la ce a inregistrat golemul dupa atac." a spus Komui si toti au fost de acord.

oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

_Era o camera mare si intunecata cu jucari plutind prin aer ( _e dimensiunea lui Road _) , acolo Lenalee statea intr-un scaun , intr-o rochie frumoasa verde inchis care se potrivea cu parul , cu ochi deschisi, fara viata ca o marioneta .Miranda era in genunchi legata in lanturi de un ceas vechi , iar palmele pareau perforate . Allen statea rezemat de un perete cu bratul stang legat in lanturi negre , care nu pareau ca sunt obisnuite , nu mai avea haina lui de exorcist , dar totusi parea bine doar mijloc era o fata care nu parea mai veche de 12 ani , avea pielea palida , parul tepos si mov la fel ca ochi , purta o camasa alba , in jurul gatului era legat o panglica mov , la fel ca la Allen , doar ca mult mai lunga si purta o vusta Lolita , avea ciorapi albi lungi si niste pantofi negri. Si avea pe umari haina de exorcist al lui Allen .Dar ce era neobisnuit , era faptul ca akuma erau aproape de ea , dar n-o atacau ._

_Allen a inceput sa se agite si dupa scurt timp a deschis ochi , a clipit de cateva ori inainte sa-si de-a seama de imprejurari . A incercat sa activeze innocenta , dar n-a reusit si parea ca e in dureri ._

_"N-o sa reusesti , lanturile sunt facute din materie intunecata, daca incerci sa-ti activezi innocenta doar a sa te doara bratul " a spus fata ._

_Allen si-a indreptat atentia in directia fetei si a vazut toata camera , ochi i s-au largit cand a vazut cum era Miranda . Si-a indreptat din nou atentia spre fata , dar a vazut akuma langa ea si ca n-o ataca , asa ca si-a activat ochiul blestemat , dar fata nu era un akuma._

_"Cine esti ?"_

_" Sunt Road Kamelot , al 9-lea apostol , Noah Viselor . Noi suntem adevarati apostoli ai lui Dumnezeu , nu voi . si daca te intrebi de ce nu ma ataca akuma e pentru ca clanul Noah il serveste pe Earl Millenium si e fratele nostru , iar akuma doar ne servesc ." (_nu stiu cum sa zic asta, intelegeti voi _)_

_"Dar,esti om?"a intrebat Allen usor , Road a auzit intrebarea si in loc sa-i raspunda , s-a dus usor spre el si la imbratisat usor ."Asa se simte cand imbratisezi un alt om. Da , sunt un om , doar ca un supraom "_

_"Ce ai de gand sa faci cu noi ?"a intrebat Allen usor ezitant ._

_"Ar trebui sa va ucid, dar am de gand sa-ti propun ceva , vei deveni noua mea papusa , cele 2 vor trai , le voi da drumul si nu voi ataca satul " a raspuns cu un mic ranjet ._

_"De unde stiu ca o vei face?"_

_"Asta nu e un raspuns , sunt doar DA sau NU si ca pedeapsa", Road a ridicat usor mana si au aparut multe lumanari colorate , care pluteau in aer si pareau ascutite. A lasat mana jos , iar o parte din ele au zburat spre Miranda . Dupa multe strigate , Miranda statea moale in lanturi , iar sub ea s-a format rapid o balta de sange ._

_" __**Oprestete**__ ! Bine , raspunsu e DA , dar de ce ma vrei "_

_"Un raspuns bun. Te vreau pentru ca esti frumos si dragalasi . Si am vrut o papusa noua , iar tu pari perfect pentru asta " _

_Si cu asta bratul stang al lui Allen a cazut usor pe partea lui , dar lanturile au ramas ." Vino , sa nu faci nimic prostesc ,pentru ca am pus putina materie intunecata in corpul lor, care nu poate fi indepartata decat de mine si daca nu ma asculti sau incerci ceva , materia intunecata le va ucide din interior . Ai inteles?"_

_Allen a scazut usor capul in infrangere ." Da"_

_A aparut o usa in forma de inima,iar Road a intrat in ea cu Allen in spatele ei si cu asta usa a disparut . Iar dimensiunea s-a destramat si Lenalee si Miranda au fost din nou in apartamentul Mirandei ._

_ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

Toti au ramas tacuti , Lenalee plangea in imbratisarea lui Komui .

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : sfarsit,sper ca va placut .

Allen : cati ani aveam eu si Lenalee ?

Crish/Aden : tu 12 si Lenalee 13.

Allen : si de ce sunt luat de Road ?

Crish/Aden : am zis ca vor aparea Noah si ca Road va pune ochi pe tine cel mai mult . Si mi-a venit idea asta si mi-a placut .

Allen : Aha (pleaca nervos din camera)

Crish/Aden : ( ma uit cum Allen pleaca nervos din camera ) in fine , NE MAI VEDEM !


	5. Chapter 5

Crish/Aden : Konbawa mina-san !

Allen : ... ( sta incruntat si evita privirea lui Crish )

Crish/Aden : esti inca suparat pe mine ( ochi de catelus) ?

Allen : nu .

Crish/Aden : atunci de ce ma ignori ?

Allen : nu e ca te ignor , doar ca ma pregatesc mental pentru ce va urma .

Crish/Aden : aha, atunci succes ( ranjet) , oricum eu nu detin DMG , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

In Portugalia ( parca tatal lui Road , Sheryl , era ministru in Portugalia , in fine ) :

Pov Allen :

Am tecut printr-o usa in carouri, in forma de inima . Eram ocupat cu gandurile mele , cand aud dintr-o data " Am ajuns , asta e camera mea " . Nu indraznesc sa ma uit in jur , zburandu-mi prin minte orice lucru oribil destinat mie . Intr-un tarziu ridic , ezitant capul , dar nu e nimic din ce ma gandeam ca va fi acolo . Ma asteptam sa fi totul negru , plin cu sange si arme/intrumente de tortura , dar camera era in roz si mov . Camera era plina de papusi , animale de plus si diferite rochi elegante auncate peste tot si era un dulap , care eram sigur ca era plin cu rochi . O masuta , cu cateva scaune si un set de ceai , era un pat de Queen-size roz cu draperi si paturi mov , mai erau si alte lucruri sculptate si placate . " _Wow , e mai rau ca mine la curatenie , dar totusi camera nu arata ca ce ma asteptam eu , credeam ca va for fi mai multe intrumente de tortura sau lanturi sau niste pete de sange . Dar camera asta arata ca cea a unei fete normal ._"

" Catusele si intrumentele se tortura sunt in temnita " a spus Road ca si cum mi-ar fi citit gandurile , inghit in sec ," _Te rog nu-mi spune ca mergem acolo _".

" Deocamdata nu , oricum ti-am spus ca esti dragut si adorabil si nu vreau sa te stric , dar asta nu inseamna ca nu esti _**pedepsit**_ cand treci limitele " a spus ea fara prea mult interes , dar accentuand cuvantul " _**pedepsit **_" si adaugand un mic ranjet . Totusi am ignorat asta , concentrandu-ma pe alceva .

" Cum de sti la ce ma gandesc ?" intreb usor sceptic , uitand sa-mi fie teama .

" Sunt Noah viselor , pot sa intru in mintea te-a si sa ma joc cu ea si sa creez unele lucruri cu imaginatia ( serios altfel cum ar controla lumanarile ei ) , dar asta nu inseamna ca daca nu vreau , nu pot sa aud ce gandesti " raspunde ea ca si cum ar fi fost cel mai evident lucru din lume cu un ranjet pe fata , dar ranjetul dispare in scurt timp si e inlocuit de un zambet mic , care daca n-as sti ca ea e sadica , as crede ca e inocenta .

Suspin- " Ow , e tarziu ,ar trebui sa ne culcam , nu vreau sa obti pungi negre sub ochi si nu e amuzant daca esti obosit cand ne jucam . " Si cu asta Road s-a asezat in pat . " Culcate , ai inteles ? "

" Da ." , ne stiind ce sa fac ma culc pe podeaua de langa patul ei . Dar nu reusesc sa adorm , toate gandurile mele zboara la Lenalee si Miranda ."_Sper ca sunt bine _" gandesc eu usor .

ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dimineata

Pov Allen :

Nu stiu cum , dar am adormit , nu-mi amintesc s-o fi facut totusi . Dar nu-mi amintesc ca podeaua sa fi foast asa moale sau sa fiu acoperit de ceva catifelat sau ca cineva sa me imbratiseze si sa-si odihneasca capul pe pieptul meu " _Stai putin , moale, catifelat, cineva pe pieptul meu si ma tine in brate , ceva nu e bine _" si cu aceast ultim gand deschid repede ochi si ma uit in jur si ma linistesc putin cand vad ca sunt in pat si acoperit de opatura catifelata "_Credeam ca m-am culcat pe podea , stai atunci , nu-mi spune ca ..._ " , ma uit usor in jos si o vad pe Road strangandu-ma in brate tinand capul usor pe mine , parea adormita .

" Vad ca te-ai trezit " , ma uit din nou in jos si vad ca Road are ochi deschisi si se uita la mine . Se ridica usor de pe mine , ma simt putin usurat de asta ."Ridicate" cere ea usor .

Ma ridic frecand usor ochi , Road se apropie de mine si imi ciupeste usor obraji si ma imbratisaza ." **Kyaa ! **esti mult prea adorabil !" , ma uit confuz la ea , dar era prea ocupata sa ma imbratiseze ca sa observe asta .

" Bine, hai sa te vad " si cu asta imi da drumul .

Deodata incepe sa chicoteasca usor si ma uit confuz la ea din nou , dar de data asta ma vede ." Esti mult prea dragalasi , uite " . Ma trage si ma duce in fata unei oglinzi si vad de ce chicotea . Sunt inca imbracat in camasa alba si pantaloni negri usor sifonate de la cum am dormit , panglica , cizmele si ciorapi au disparut , parul meu era dezordonat si nu aveam ochi foarte clari inca .

" Bine , nu ne putem juca inca , dute si fa un dus " si imi indica o usa pe partea opusa " Daca nu te duci acum , am de gand sa iti fac eu insami un dus "," Nu, nu e nevoie , ma descurc singur " si cu asta ma indrept spre usa de la baie , ma mai uit odata la Road ca sa ma asigur ca nu e o capcana , dar ea se uita doar putin dezamagita .

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"_Nu cred ca fost o capcana pana la urma , stai unde sunt hainele _" ma uit frenetic in baie , dar nu e nimic .

" Haide , vino " o aud pe Road din cealalta camera . I-au un prosop si il leg de mijlocul meu , ca sa ma acopar cat de cat " _Ma bucurca nu poate vedea prin obiecte sau mai bine sper . _" si brusc imi vine un gand " _Doar nu mi-a luat ea hainele , n-ar facea-o nu?_".

Ies din baie si sunt intampinat de Road , care are un ranjet pe buze cand ma vede . " Unde sunt hainele mele ? " o intreb usor .

" Le-am ars" raspunde ea indiferenta .

" **Ce ai facut ? **"

" Le-am ars , nu te puteam lasa in zdrentele alea , acum sa ne jucam dress-up " ma trage de mana , cand imi da drumul incepe sa apare multe pungi pline cu haine si incepe sa caute prin ele .Scoate mai multi boxeri si alege uni negri ." Pune-i pe tine "

" Nu pot " spun , cu un usor fard in obraz , de jena la ce-mi cerea " _Nu pot sa stau gol in fata unei fete , nu pot _" tot tipam in mintea mea .

" Pune-i " , desi sunt sigur ca a auzit ce-am gandit , chiar nu-i pasa .

" Nu pot " am sustinut cu vehementa .

" Se pare ca ai uitat cine comanda , poate ar trebui sa-ti amintesc " si cu aceste cuvinte a aparut un ecran intre ei , iar pe ecran erau imagini cu Lenalee si Miranda in infirmerie . Road a facut un mic gest din mana , iar in jurul lui Lenalee si Miranda a aparut o aura neagra si au inceput sa se agite violent si sa urle de durere .

" **Nu , oprestete , te rog ! **" strig asta cat pot de tare si sunt sigur ca a sunat foarte disperat , dar lucrurile au continuat la fel , in plina disperare uit de tot si pur si simplu merg si ma imbrac cat de repede pot cu boxeri , Road cu ochi pe mine in fiecare clipa . Roseam in continuu de jena ," **Gata , o sa ascult , te rog oprestete **" si cu asta a facut alt gest cu mana si m-am uitat repede la ecran si am vazut ca Lenalee si Miranda gafaiau , iar asistentele medicale incercau sa le ajute si cu aceasta imagine ecranul a disparut , cad usor in genunchi si respir mai greu , plin cu teama .

" Bine , se pare c-ai inteles , tu imi aparti , esti noua mea jucarie si pot face ce vreau cu tine "

Dau usor din cap si am probat haine ore in sir , fara sa spun un singur cuvant , pana Road a ales ce sa port , dupa mi-a aranjat parul si ma dus din nou la oglinda ," Arati bine ". Ma uit in oglinda , stiam deja ce port , Blugi negri , dar sunt sigur ca era de fapt un mov foarte inchis , usor zgariati in unele locuri , cu lanturi , niste cizme negre pana sub genunchi , o camasa alba fara maneci , cu tesaturi de argint in unele locuri , o vesta care imi vine pana la jumatatea trunchiului, descheiata , de aceiasi culoare ca blugi , pe bratul stang erau puse cateva bandaje , dar nu-l acoperea complet . Imi mut privirea putin mai sus ca sa vad ce mi-a facut la par , parul era usor dezordonat , imi acoperea ochiul drept si imi lasa cicatricea de pe ochiul stang complet descoperit , dar cicatricea era diferita , nu mai era subtire si rosie , ci acerba si un fel de violet spre mov (ca in ultimele capitole manga am facut cicatricea) , nu mai aratam deloc ca un gentleman sau macar putin bland , din contra aratam exact opusul .

Ma uit din nou in oglinda , Road nu mai era langa mine , m-am simtit putin mai usurat , dar n-a durat mult . S-a apropiat de mine si am vazut ca tinea ceva la spate , am inceput sa ma panichez .

" Inchide ochi " spune cu un ranjet pe fata . I-am inchis imediat ca sa n-o mai supar .

Din senin simt ceva pe gatul meu ," _Ma strange de gat ,sigur asta vrea sa faca _" si am asteptat , dar nu s-a intamplat nimic , doar am simtit ceva in jurul gatului , dar nu era prea strans , mi-a ridicat parul de la ceafa si am auzit un " _Click_ " usor si mi-am dat seama , era un guler "_Tocmai mi-a pus un guler ,dar de ce ? nu-mi spune asta , te rog, sa fie alceva _" .

Mi-a aranjat usor parul de la ceafa ," Bine , acum deschide ochi "

Deschid usor ochi si ma uit in oglinda , ochi imi cad imediat pe guler .Era negru , cu cateva modele de argint si violet spre mov , dar nu asta era problema , in mijloc era o placuta pe care scria cu argint " _**Allen Walker**_ " , subliniat cu violet spre mov . Am dus usor mana la gat si am atins usor gulerul , era neted , dar rece , am ajuns la placuta , am intors-o si imediat am regretat , pe spate era scris la fel ca in fata , doar ca in loc de numele meu , era " _**Propietatea lui Road Kamelot**_ " , am stat acolo in plin soc , cu ochi mari si cu gura usor deschisa .

" Arati perfect si acum toti vor sti ca esti noua mea jucarie " a spus ea cu un ranjet rasucit pe fata . S-a uitat la ceas ," Bine , hai la micul dejun " a propus ea vesela , chiar daca sunt sigur ca n-am de ales .

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

" Stai jos "

Ma asez pe un scaun , masa era enorma , am stat langa Road , dar nu mai era nimeni aici . " Nu vine alt Noah sau Earl , credeam ca mancati macar impreuna ? "

" Ba da , uneori , dar in general stam separati pentru ca toti avem treaba pe aici "

" Aha si tu stai singura ?"

" Huh , nu , tata probabil e la munca , iar mama e bolnava , oricum , nu-ti fa griji tata e tot un Noah ."

" Aha , stai ce ? "

Mancarea era asezata pe mese , dar nu observasem , eram inca uimit ca tatal lui Road era Noah .

" Ar trebui sa mananci se raceste " si cu asta observ mancarea si incep sa mananc .

Road incepe sa rada si ma opresc ." Wow , mananci mult , dar daca nu te ingrasi n-am nimic in potriva , nu-ti fa griji , daca mai vrei spune "

Dupa ce-am terminat de mancat , tot vroiam s-o intreb ceva si pana la urma mi-am facut curaj." De ce te porti asa frumos cu mine ? credeam c-o sa fiu un prizonier , nu oaspete sau asa ii tratati pe toti ? "

" Nu , pe prizonierii si jucariile neinteresante le tin in temnita , unde " _ma joc _" cu ei , dar sunt mult prea fragili si se rup prea repede "

Sunt sigur ca prin " _ma joc _" vrea sa zica " _ii torturez _" si prin " _prea fragili _" si "_ se rup prea repede _" vrea sa zica " _sunt usor de ucis _"

Road a continuat ," Tu nu esti nici prizonier , nici un lucru neinteresant pe care sa-l rup de plictiseala , esti o jucarie dragalasa si in ochi mei esti fragil ca un pisoi in prima lui zi "

"Aha "

" Oricum , acum cam terminat , hai sa ne jucam "

" Ce ?" intreb , usor reticent .

" Tea-party " , dau un oftat de usurare ,"_se pare ca chiar nu vrea sa ma raneasca _" .

" Bine , dar mai intai trebuie sa-ti aleg o rochie " spune entuziasmata , cu un ranjet rau . " _Reformulez ,__ nu __vrea sa ma raneaca __pe mine __, doar mandria mea _" .

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

" _E in sfarsit seara , doamne Road e chiar mai hiper ca Lavi , nu mai vreau sa vad o rochie in viata mea , dar cred ca maine o sa ma puna sa port o rochie din nou _" , ma schimb in pizamale , desi asta e prima zi , are tot ce-mi trebuie mie si asta incepe sa ma sperie .

Pijamalele erau negre , din doua bucati , pantaloni si o bluza cu maneci lungi , ambele cu mode complicate din fire de argint .

Sunt pe cale sa ma asez din nou pe podea ca sa dorm , dar Road imi face semn sa ma culc langa ea . Ma asez pe pat ezitant , iar Road ma trage strans in brate si ma saruta usor pe frunte " Noapte buna ! " imi spune usor . " _Nu sunt un copil mic, dar totusi nu-mi place s-o recunosc ,dar se simte bine _" gandesc asta fara sa-mi pese,daca a auzit ce-am gandit , " Noapte buna " soptesc pe jumatate adormit si inainte sa-mi dau seama am adormit in imbratisarea lui Road , cu un zambet mic pe buze .

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : wow sper ca va placut .

Allen : de ce trebuie sa port guler , dar totusi e mai bine decat sa fiu intr-o celula torturat de Road .

Crish/Aden : ai avut ceva ce ti-a placut in tot ce-am scris pana acum ( incep sa sar in aer , plina de bucurie )

Allen : nu te bucura inca , sa nu crezi ca-mi place ca Road sa ma fi vazut gol,e pur si simplu indecent sau ca rebuie sa port rochie .

Crish/Aden : nu fi asa , ti-am dat un look mai tare .

Allen : look-ul nu e prea formal dar imi place . Dar cei cu mov foarte inchis , de ce n-ai lasat negru sau mov ?

Crish/Aden : am vrut mov , ca sa te potrivesti cu Road , dar nu mi s-a parut destul de inchis , dar n-am vrut nici negru , sas ca am ales intre .

Allen : aha , oricum , distreazate maine !

Crish/Aden : mersi , oricum , sa fac asta clar , Allen nu va fi torturat ( in fanfic asta ) , NE MAI VEDEM ! a da si CRACIUN FERICIT !


	6. Chapter 6

Crish/Aden : Ce mai faceti ?

Allen : o sa mai stau cu Road ? te rog zi nu , nu mai vreau sa vad rochii sau ceai vreodata .

Crish/Allen : ( ignor comentariul lui Allen ) scuze ca n-am mai scris , dar am zis sa va las in pace de sarbatori .

Allen : nu ma ignora .

Crish/Allen : atunci nu te mai plange , oricum iti sta mai bine in rochie .

(Allen se uita speriat la mine si fuge)

Crish/Aden : da ce-am facut ( ma bosumflez)? in fine o sa-i treaca , sper . (oftat) Nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino . o da si multumesc pentru comm Simo-chan , apreciez .

ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pov Sherryl :

" _In sfarsit , azi am liber si o sa-mi petrec tot timpul cu frumoasa mea sotie si cu dulcea mea fiica _" , ma opresc din gandire cand observ ca am sangerari nazale , din nou .

" _Si ca o adevarata familie o sa luam micul dejun impreuna , dar o s-o l-as pe Tricia ( _asta era numele ei , cred _) sa se mai odihneasca _" , imi fac drum spre camera lui Road ca sa vad daca e treaza , dar ma indoiesc .

Am ajuns la usa si bat usor , nici un raspuns , asa ca intru . " Draga mea Road , e timpul sa te trezesti ..." ma uit in pat si vad mai e cineva cu dulcea mea fiica , Ma uit mai atent si vad ca e un baiat cam de varsta lui Road , par alb , cicatrice pe ochiul stang " _STAI ! un baiat cu dulcea mea Road , in pat , singuri , __**Caracatita aia pervertita indrazneste sa faca asta , nu numai asta , indrazneste s-o atinga , daca aflu ca caracatita asta perversa a indraznit sa-i faca ceva inocentei mele fiice il omor cat mai dureros posibil , stai nu trebuie sa astept , pot s-o fac acum **_" ( stiu ca Sherryl are complex pe sotia lui , pe Road si Tyki ) , incep sa las materia intunecata prin camera , cu un ranjet rasucit pe fata si ma pregatesc sa distrug caracatita aia perversa , dar .

" Sa nu te prind c-o faci , _Sherryl _"

Impietresc cand aud tot veninul din vocea lui Road .

Imi revin putin , cat sa vorbesc ." Dar dulcea mea Road , caracatita aia netrebnica a indraznit sa stea in pat cu tine , cine stie ce ti-a facut , e ..."

" N-a facut nimic "

" Ar fi putut , dar Road de ce ii iei apararea ? doar nu ai de gand sa ma parasti pentru acel baiat , nu ?"

" Nu , e noul meu pet ( recunosc nu m-am abtine cu privire la cuvantul _**pet **_) , uitate mai bine la el "

Vad ca Dulcea mea Road se ridica si ma trage mai aproape de pat , ma uit putin neincrezator . Par alb , moale , piele palida , fara cusur , in afara de cicatricea care parea acerba , dar i se potrivea ( da am pastrat cicatricea din capitolul trecut ) " _Trebuie sa recunosc e destul de dragalasi _" si ochi imi aterizeaza pe guler , nu ma pot abtine sa nu ranjesc putin " _o ce dragut fiica mea si-a luat un animal _" .

Baiatul incepe sa se agite si imi dau seama ca se va trezi in curand .

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pov Allen :

Era putin zgomot in camera , cred ca vorbea cineva , am ales sa ignor asta . Din senin simt ca cineva s-a ridicat si mi se face putin frig . " _Cred ca Road sa trezit , mai bine fac si eu asta _".

Ma ridic si stau usor in pat , incep sa-mi frec ochi ca sa-mi mai treaca somnul .

" Kyaa , e asa adorabil " ma uit nedumerit si vad un barbat imbracat formal , cu par lung intr-o coada de cal si avea un monoclu . Are o sangerare nazala , majora ." _Wow , ma mir ca n-a lesinat pana acum , la cat sange a pierdut " _

Barbatul isi i-a o batista si incearca sa isi opreasca sangerarea . A reusit si vine la mine , se apleaca si ma imbratisaza strans .

" Nu... pot ... respira !" , incerc cu disperare sa slabesc stransoarea ." _O sa ma sufoce! _"

" Tati , da-i drumul lui Allen "

" Dar e asa dragalasi !"

"**Tati **"

"Bine " si in sfarsit imi da drumul .

Cad in pat si gafai ingrozitor ,"_Credeam ca am sa mor , stai parca am auzit-o pe Road , daca ea ma salvat ii raman dator _". Reusesc sa imi ridic capul si cercetez , Road statea langa barbatul de mai devreme si il certa , iar barbatul incerca sa-si ceara scuze " _Stai , ce? _"

" Tati , era sa il omori , ai noroc ca n-ai facut-o , altfel te pedepseam "

" Imi pare rau , dulcea mea Road , dar e asa dragalas ca vreau doar sa-l imbratisez " si a inceput sa planga " _Pe bune , plange ! _"

" Oricum , de ce ai venit ?"

" Ca sa te trezesc pentru micul dejun , te astept in sala de mese . Pa !"

Si a fugit din camera , e rapid si plangacios ." Cine era ?"

" Tata , iarta-l n-are control si se pare ca te place "

" Stai , tatal tau nu era un Noah , nu-mi spune ca toti Noah sunt asa "

" Nu sunt toti , nu-ti fa griji o sa-i intalnesti la cina de diseara , dar pe conte cred ca-l sti ."

" Ce ? Nu vreau sa stau aproape de conte "

" Ma contrazici ? "

" Nu "

" Bine , hai pregatestete mergem la micul dejun "

" Bine "

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pov Allen :

Am terminat micul dejun " _In sfarsit s-a terminat , Doamne , tatal lui Road vorbeste mult prea mult , tot timpul a vorbit de cat de frumoasa e sotia lui , de cat de dulce e Road si chiar ca eu sunt dragalas , a avut timp sa manance macar? ma indoiesc _"

" Ma surprinde cat poti sa mananci , daca te ingrasi sa sti ca te pun la dieta "

"Nu pot sa ma ingras , as vrea eu sa pot ." spun usor trist .

" Esti norocos ca nu te poti ingrasa , dar acum ca am terminat de mancat si mai avem timp pana la cina , asa ca hai sa ne jucam " a spus ea ,"_Te rog , nu tea-party , orice , dar nu asta .Nu mai vreau rochii ._" " Stiu , tea-party "

" Nnnnuuuuuu , te rog , orice alceva , dar nu asta , te rog , te implor " o implor si pare ca se gandeste la asta.

"Nu , vom juca tea-party, hai Ally-chan sa-ti gasim o rochie potrivita " spune Road , cu un ranjet pe fata .

Ma distantez de ea , pana ajung la perete ." Te rog , nu mai vreau rochie , macar lasa-ma sa port un costum , te rog "

"Hmm , bine , dar daca nu gasesc nimic care sa-mi placa te imbrac in rochie "

"Bine"

ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

" Tot nu se potriveste " spune Road , bosumflata .

Am tot probat camasi , pantaloni , pantofi , palari de top (cred ca asa se numesc ) si alte lucruri , dar nimic nu ii convine ,"_Cred ca face asta intentionat , ca sa port rochie _"

"Poate , n-ai de unde sa sti " , o aud pe Road si-mi dau seama ca am uitat ca-mi poate auzi gandurile ( cand erau pe arca , road a auzit ce gandea Lavi ) .

Vad ca Road se uita la ceas si se incrunta " E aprope ora cinei , nu pot sa cred cat de repede a trecut timpul ." ," Ce? am ratat pranzul?"

"Se pare ca da , oricum trebuie sa ne pregatim pentru cina , e o reuniune si trebuie ca toti Noah sa fie prezenti si nu te l-as singur "

" Dar nu vreau sa vad si alti Noah sau Earl Millenium , promit ca stau cuminte ."

" Nu , tu vi si am terminat "

Ma schimb rapid ( am observat ca in anime se cam poarta aceleasi haine si le-au schimbat cand , ei bine Allen doar uniforma de exorcist , iar Road atunci cand a purtat rochia aia alba pe arca sau la bal , deci ii las asa hainele lui Allen asa cum am ales in capitolul trecut ) si astept cuminte pana Road imi aranzaza parul (tot ca in capitolul trecut) .

"Gata, arati bine , acum un ultim detaliu " dupa ce termina vine mai aproape si imi pune ceva la urechea stanga , e putin greu . Cand termina ma uit in oglinda si vad ca e un cercel "_ Nu-mi amintesc sa fi avut gaura , dar n-a durut_"

" Doar ti l-am prins , n-ai gaura , iti fac maine "

"Eh , dar nu vreau , o sa doara "

" Ai zis ceva ?" intreaba, ridicand usor spranceana .

"Nimic"

" Hai sa mergem ". O urmez din camera prin usa aceea ciudata si suntem intr-un oras mare , alb , dar pustiu . Raman cu gura cascata , holbandu-ma in veneratie la oras .

" Suntem in arca , vin-o " imi revin dupa cateva secunde si o urmez pe Road prin labirintul de strazi . Trec printr-o usa si ajung in alt labirint , doar ca e facut din holuri intunecate .Alerg repede la Road si o i-au de mana ca sa nu ma pierd " _Pot sa ma pierd si intr-o camera goala , dar aici _"

"Hai , vin-o , suntem aproape ", ajungem la doua usi uriase , sculptate si placate cu aur . Cand intru , vad ca era o masa lunga in centrul camerei si la masa era asezat un Barbat , cu o tigara care statea alene intre buze , cu parul cret , negru , mai era un barbat mare plin de muschi , cu par ca al lui Road , care manca dulciuri , o femeie cu parul negru , lung , prins intr-o coada ( Lulubel e blonda , dar cand e in forma ei noah are parul negru ) , care bea un milkseik si un baiat cu parul scurt negru tepos , cu mult rimel la ochi ( nu ma pricep la farduri) care se batea cu mancare cu alt baiat cu par lung , blond , la fel de mult rimel ca celalalt , avea o chestie ciudata la cap care lumina in varf si avea buzele cusute . Ma uit mai atent si vad ca toti au pielea gri , stigmate si ochi de aur ."_Toti sunt Noah _"inghit in sec .

"Stai joc" si imi face semn spre un scaun de langa al ei , ma asez si vad ca stau chiar langa Noah care citeste .Din senin o placa de mancare vine spre mine , evit in ultima secunda , mai vine o placa , dar nu spre mine ci spre tipul de langa mine , vreau sa-l avertizez , dar n-am timp .Dar placa a trecut prin el ca si cum n-ar fi fost acolo , " _Poate e puterea lui _"

"Allen , tipul de langa tine e Tyki , tipul musculos de acolo e Skinn , ea e Lulubel , iar aia doi sunt..."

" Eu sunt Devitto " spune cel cu parul scurt

"Hihi ! Iar eu sunt Jasdero . Hihi " spune celalalt

" Iar impreuna suntem Jasdevi " au strigat ei la unison .

" Sunt idioti ?"intreb eu usor si toti in afara de cei doi incep sa rada .

" S-a prins din prima " spune Tyki, printre rasete .

Din senin se deschid usile si intra Earl Millenium " Buna seara , dragi mei " " Milleni " , Road se duce si il imbratiseaza pe Earl strans de gat ,"Buna , Road . Se pare ca avem un invitat, ce neateptat Allen Walker "

"Il cunosti Milleni ?"

" Da , el e ucenicul lui Cross "

"Ce ? e ucenicul lui Cross ."striga Jasdevi in surpriza , vin langa mine si imi trantesc un teanc de harti in fata " Plateste "

"Huh"

" Datoriile, platestele , cand il vanam pe Cross , ni le tot lasa ."

"Vrei sa zici ca l-ati vanat pe shishou si a-ti ajuns cu datori de la el "

"Da"

" Sunteti dusmani si el va facut sa-i platiti datoriile . Sunteti patetici ." si din nou toti incep sa rada , chiar si contele , iar Jasdevi clocoteau de furie si tipau la toti sa nu mai rada . Cina a fost linistita , in afara de Jasdevi care tot imi ziceau sa le platesc datoriile , cand cina s-a terminat toti au plecat , iar eu si Road ne-am intors in camera ei .

" Allen , n-am rabdare pana maine , asa ca o sa-ti fac gaurile acum "

"Stai , gauri ? nu doar una "

" Nu , doar nu crezi ca o sa porti doar o singura pereche de cercei , doar ca uni se prind in doua sau trei locuri asa ca-ti fac trei gauri "

"Nnnnuuuu" , incerc sa fug dar n-am unde , Road vine spre mine si imi dau seama ca sunt prins la colt.

"Stai cuminte ! " dupa ce spune asta , stau cuminte , nu vreau s-o enervez ca ultima oara ( Ahem capitolul trecut ) .

" **AAAAAAAAAA**" tip cat pot de tare , cred ca am si lacrimi in ochi " _Doare , cum poate suporta cineva asta _"

" Ssst , gata stai aproape am terminat , gata , bun baiat , o sa-ti pun cercei astia ca sa nu se inchide si nu te vor deranja cand dormi " , imi pune cercei , dar tot doare si spre surprinderea mea , nu ma loveste sau imi zice sa ma opresc , nu , ci ma tras intr-o imbratisare si m-a lasat sa imi odihnesc capul pe umarul ei , in timp ce cu o mana imi freaca cercuri pe spate ca sa ma linistesc .

Cand ma linistesc , sunt pe jumatate adormit de la plans ." Bun baiat , hai vin-o la culcare , te vei simti mai bine maine " , dau usor din cap si ma schimb rapid in pijamale si ma urc langa Road , care ma tras rapid la ea si m-a strans in brate . Imi da un mic sarut pe frunte "Noapte buna , Allen " , fara tragere de inima mi-am odihnit capul pe umarul ei si i-am raspuns "Noapte buna , Road " , oricum eram prea obosit de la plans ca sa protestez .

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Allen : stai de ce nu stiam de datoriile lui shishou .

Crish/Aden : o , asta e pentru ca in povestea asta Cross nu iti da sa platesti nici o datorie , doar lui Jasdevi .

Allen : Nici macar una .

Crish/Aden : nu ( din senin Allen vine si ma imbratiseaza )

Allen : te iubesc asa de mult .

Crish/Aden : stiu ( ranjet )

Allen : de ce a trebuit sa-mi fac gauri pentru cercei , ce era cu cei care doar se prind ?

Crish/Aden : nu accept cercei daia , ori gaura , ori fara cercei

Allen : atunci lasa-ma fara , ca doare ( din nou il ignor si Allen pleaca nervos din camera )

Crish/Aden : o haide , te superi pentru niste cercei , a plecat , (oftat) , pana data viitoare , NE MAI VEDEM , dar totusi daca aveti idei as vrea sa le aud , dar fara idei de tortura care implica ca victima Allen ( in afara daca e razbunarea lui Jasdevi pentru datoriile lui Cross ) , o sa astept propuneri . PA !


	7. Chapter 7

Allen : buna ! ii tin locul lui Crish .( dau buzna in camera ).

Crish/Aden : hei , inca esti suparat ?( intreb cu o usoara speranta in voce)

Allen : mai trebuie alte gauri in urechi ? (ridica usor spranceana)

Crish/Aden : nu , dar daca mai vrei nu ma deranjeaza.

Allen : nu trebuia sa inveti ?

Crish/Aden : ce , nu , deloc .( Allen i-a un caiet si mi-l pune in fata )

Allen : invata !( fug din camera ca si cum viata mea ar depinde de asta), e fara speranta (ofteaza si rasfoieste caietul) , stie ca acest caiet e gol , nu? Crish nu detine DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino.

ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dupa 3 ani :

Pov Allen :

Eu si Road stam in gradina , la un picnic . Era placut afara .

Chiar si dupa 3 ani , Road e la fel , dar macar nu ma mai pune asa des sa port rochii . Doar ca acum ma vede si mai mult ca un animal de casa , oftez usor si ma uit la Road care isi facea temele sau incerca , deodata arunca caietul .

" Las-o balta " spune bosumflata ." Allen , ma ajuti cu temele ?"

" Road , pentru ultima oara , nu te ajut , trebuie sa le faci singura ''

" Nu conteaza , azi avem o reuniune si o sa-l rog pe Milleni sa ma ajute ."

Oftez , dupa atata timp cu Road am ajuns sa ma obisnuiesc cu ea si trebuie sa recunosc e distractiv sa ma joc cu ea , dar fara tea-party . Si ceilalti Noah par de treaba , cred . Tykki joaca mereu poker cu mine, cand ne vedem , chiar daca castig mereu , Skinn se enerveaza rapid , dar macar el ma lasa in pace , pana si Earl pare altfel decat credeam , mai ales cand l-am vazut crosetand .

Dar cu Jasdevi e cu totul alta poveste , ei tot incearca sa ma faca sa le platesc datoriile , iar Cross se pare ca tot le paseaza datori , inca imi amintesc prima data cand Jasdevi au incercat sa ma convinga.

_Eram in Arca , la o alta reuniune , Road inca ma duce cu ea , a zis ca pot sa ma plimb pe aici ca sa vad imprejurimile . " I-a uite ce avem noi aici " ma uit si vad ca Devitto era in spatele meu cu Jasdero care radea ._

_" Hei , deshi . Plateste datoriile "_

_" Hihi , platestele " Jasdero il sustinea pe Devitto si daca ma gandesc bine face mereu asta ._

_" Nicigand , daca sunteti atat de prosti , nu e vina mea ", dupa ce spun asta imi continui drumul ._

_" O ,crezi ca poti sa fugi? Bomba rosie"_

_Nici nu apuc sa ma intorc , ca se aude un foc de arma si imi simt spatele ca si cum sar topi carnea de pe el , ma izbesc puternic de perete si prabusesc pe podea . As vrea sa activez innocenta , dar nu pot , daca o fac si Road afla o sa am probleme . Mai se aud cateva impuscaturi , care m-au luat din plin . Era sa lesin , dar cand vad ca nu se mai intampla nimic , imi adun toata puterea ramasa ca sa ridic capul sa vad ce se intampla._

_Road statea in fata gemenilor , iar tot holul era plin de lumanari care pluteau in aer , indreptate spre Jasdevi ._

_" Parca am spus sa il lasati in pace "_

_" Mai intai sa ne plateasca datoriile "_

_"Da , hihi", imediat dupa ce Jasdero a spus asta , lumanarile au fost lansate spre ei , iar ei au fugit imediat ._

_"Prosti " , Road vine spre mine , ingenuncheaza si ma trage in brate , imi da parul din ochi si imi spune " Gata , o sa-i pedepsesc imediat , acum odihnestete " . Nici macar nu stiu cum , dar am adormit in bratele ei._

_Si de atunci , Road ma lasa sa folosesc innocenta pe Jasdevi , dar doar pana cand ii las inconstienti ._

Sa nu uit de Lulubel , n-am inceput prea bine .

_Am vazut o pisica neagra care statea pe un scaun in sala de mese , da alta reuniune ."Ce-i cu pisica ?"_

_"E Lulubel ." imi raspunde Road ca si cum ar fi cel mai evident lucru din lume . Din senin pisica chiar s-a transformat in Lulubel . _

_M-am intrebat ce ar face daca as latra . Fara sa stau pe ganduri am inceput sa latru si sa marai la ea si ca raspuns Lulubel suiera amenintator la mine si ma zgariat ._

_Nu numai asta , dar cand m-am intors inapoi cu Road , ea a fost mult prea linistita . Dar in loc sa mergem inauntru , ne-am dus in gradina , cand am vrut s-o intreb , ea a inceput sa vina mai aproape de mine cu un ranjet pe fata ._

_" Daca tot vrei sa fi un caine , atunci hai sa te tratez ca unul " , imi prinde ceva de guler ( zgarda) , ma uit si vad ca e o lesa . Incepe sa ma tarasca spre un copac si leaga lesa de el ." Caini rai stau afara ." si cu asta a plecat .Am ramas acolo socat de cea ce zisese , era mult prea frig afara , iar eu eram imbracat subtire, nu credeam ca poate fi mai rau de atat , dar ma inselasem .A inceput sa ploua , vantul sufla spre mine si asta facea ca multe picaturi sa vina la mine , in mai putin de 5 minute , eram ud loarca si tremuram si mai rau decat inainte ._

_Dupa 2-3 ore , eram complet amortit si inghetat , n-am mai rezistat si am lesinat . Cand m-am trezit , eram din nou in camera lui Road si nu mai eram inghetat sau amortit ._

_" Bine , te-ai trezit . Hai vino " _

_Nici nu apuc sa ma ridic ca incepe sa ma traga de lesa , am tot incercat sa ma ridic , dar n-am reusit si ma tras in gradina . se intoarce spre mine si imi zice " Sezi !", parea suparata pe mine si am facut asta fara niciun protest . A luat o minge de cauciuc mica si a aruncat-o ." Aport "_

_Cand a vazut ca nu fac nimic , se incrunta si zise din nou " Aport ", din nou nu m-am miscat . Fara sa mai zica nimic , a facut o miscare cu mana si a aparut acel ecran din nou , dar de data asta Lenale si Miranda nu mai erau in infirmerie , ci in biroul lui Komui si ca inainte o aura neagra le-a acoperit si au inceput sa strige de durere . Fara sa stau pe ganduri fug spre locul unde a aterizat mingea , chiar inainte sa o ridic , una din lumanarile lui Road imi strapunge mana , a durut ca naiba , ea ridica o spranceana si imi dau seama ca ea vroia s-o fac ca un caine . Ma pun pe maini si genunchi si ridic mingea cu gura , incerc sa merg asa , dar mana ma durea prea tare , am reusit sa ajung la Road si am pus mingea jos .Imediat ce am facut asta , ma prabusesc la pamant si imi strang mana la piept, Road parea multumita si face alt gest din mana , aura din jurul lui Lenale si Miranda a disparur la fel si ecranul , Road s-a aplecat si ma mangaiat usor asa cum ai face unui caine " Bun baiat , vezi ca poti , asa ca nu te mai incapatana , bine ? , "Bine " spun asta usor , vocea mea era sparta .Dupa asta ne-am intors inauntru ._

Inca ma mai pune uneori sa ii aduc mingea , dar acum nu ma mai deranjeaza .

"Allen , vino ! Trebuie sa ne pregatim pentru cina "

" Bine " si cu asta incep sa fug dupa Road .

ooohhhhhhhhhhh

Dupa ce am terminat de mancat , Earl a inceput sa vorbeasca .

"Bine , dragilor . Acum e timpul pentru afaceri " apar in fata lui Noah , cu exceptia lui Road , carti de joc ( ca aceea pe care o avea Tykki in episodul 56 ) , sunt cu ei de 3 ani , asa ca nu ma mai deranjeaza asta .

"Milleni , eu de ce n-am primit una" ceru Road bosumflata .

"Nu-ti fa griji , Road . Vei primi , dar mai intai te duci pe o misiune "

"Yay , multumesc Milleni " , imediat ce spune asta , sare si il imbratiseaza pe conte de gat .

"Bine , sunteti liberi " toti s-au ridicat si au plecat .

"Hai , Allen , mergem in misiune " si cu asta am parasit arca .

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ordinul Negru :

Pov normala :

" _Exorcisti Lenale Lee , Lavi si Kanda Yuu . Prezentati-va in biroul lui Komui._" Reever zise prin interfon ."_ Repet . Exorcisti Lenale Lee , Lavi si Kanda Yuu . Prezentati-va in biroul lui Komui . _"

In biroul lui Komui era la fel de multe documente imprastiate ca intotdeauna , dar de data asta nu era adormit .

"Bine , ati ajuns . Aveti o noua misiune , intr-un sat se intampla lucruri ciudate , credeam ca acolo se afla innocenta , misiunea voastra este sa investigati , daca acolo se afla innocenta , luati-o , detaliile sunt in dosare " , Komui le inmana dosarele , iar ei plecara , nimic nu le schimba starea de spirit , de cat Allen fusese luat de Noah , parca tot Ordinul era lipsit de viata .

"Succes! " le spune Komui usor ,inainte ca ei sa iasa din camera .

oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata ( umblu prin diferite locuri pe cont meu FanFic )

Allen : ce faci ?

Crish/Aden : nimic

Allen : nu te mai juca asa , nu e de mirare ca scoti uneori capitole si dupa le pui la loc , sti macar ce faci ?

Crish/Aden : ma descurc .

Allen : da , sigur ( Allen deconecteaza tastatura si mouse si pleca din camera ) , se confisca .

Crish/Aden : ( astept pana sunt sigura ca nu ma aude ), imi pare rau Allen , dar n-am nevoie de alea la laptop ( ras usor malefic ) . Oricum , sper ca va placut , pana data viitoare NE MAI VEDEM ! PA!


	8. Chapter 8

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ?

Allen : ce se intampla in misiune ?

Crish/Aden : esti curios ?

Allen : nu . ( evita privirea)

Crish/Allen : nu ? atunci nu-ti spun .

Allen : bine , sunt putin , acum zi-mi te rog .

Crish/Allen : vrei sa sti ?( fac semn sa se apropie si el se apropie ) O SA AFLI IN CURAND !

Allen : nu tipa in ureche , esti ...(nu-i dau timp sa termine )

Crish/Aden : Road , Allen vrea sa joace tea-party ( Road vine in camera )

Road : perfect , am rochia perfecta (schimbam niste zambete rasucite si ea pleaca din camera cu Allen)

Crish/Aden : eu nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino

oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

In tren :

Pov Persoana a 3 -a :

" Bine , deci despre ce e misiunea ?" intreaba Lavi , plin de energie .

Ei erau in tren , la clasa intai .Chiar daca trecusera 3 ore , Lavi era la fel de energetic si dupa 2 incercari esuate de-ai impleti parul lui Kanda , care mereu a adus-o pe Mugen la gatul lui si i l-ar fi taiat daca nu era Lenale sa-l opreasca , Lavi a stat putin mai cuminte ( pe cine pacalesc , probabil a fugit prin tren cu un Kanda nervos dupa el ).

_Chiar daca Kanda parea ca nu are chef de asta , nu vroia sa ii permita lui Lavi sa creada ca poate sa-i spuna pe primul lui nume .Dar Lavi tot incerca sa-i inveseleasca cu tot felul de glume si farse , dar nimeni de la Ordinul Negru Bransa Europeana ( cred ca asta era ) nu parea sa observe , de la incidentul de acum 3 ani cu Road Kamelot . Toti cei din Ordin par tristi , in afara de Finder noi care nu-l cunoscusera sau oameni noi de stiinta , sa nu mai zic de exorcisti noi ( doar cativa ) , dar toti restul deabea pot sa-i pronunte numele , nu numai pentru ca le trezeste amintiri , dar si pentru ca e posibil sa auda cineva si sa intrebe cine e , iar asta le frange inima si mai mult . Lenale e cel mai rau , se invinovateste constant ca nu la putut ajuta , chiar daca era acolo ._

Lenale scoate dosarul ei si-l rasfoieste ." Intr-un oras din Portugalia ( cred ca sunt orase acolo , nu? ) s-a raportat un numar mare de akuma , se crede ca ar putea fi innocenta acolo . Cea ce e ciudat , este ca in Portugalia se semneaza tratate de pace , dar in urmatoarea zi Portugalia declara razboi ."

" Da , e destul de ciudat , adica daca ajungi la o intelegere , de ce sa mai declari razboi dupa ?"

"Nu stiu , Lavi "spune Lenalee usor , asigurandu-se ca Lavi a auzit.

"Cine da ordinul pentru razboi ?"

Lenale mai rasfoieste putin ."Se pare ca prim-ministrul"

"Cine e?" intreaba Lavi putin curios .

Lenale mai rasfoieste putin ." Sa vad , stai putin", ajunge la ultima pagina" Un om numit Sherryl ... KAMELOT " exclama Lenale cand vede numele de familie .

"Stai Kamelot , doar nu crezi ca e inrudit cu Road Kamelot ?" intreaba Lavi in gluma.

" Sa ma gandesc , e un psyhopat care ii place sa provoace razboaie pe banda rulanta si nu pierde niciun soldat , se vede o legatura . Tu ce crezi , Baka Usaghi , binenteles ca sunt rude ."

"Nu fi asa Yuu-chan "Kanda vrea sa ii taie capul , dar Lavi a continuat . " Stai , parca scria ceva in dosarul meu despre asta " , scoate dosarul si incepe sa caute .

"L-am gasit " Lavi isi drese vocea si incepe sa citeasca. " Prim-ministrul Sheryl Kamelot sa casatorit cu Tricia , dar nu au avut niciun copil ", cand aud asta Kanda si Lenale suspina usurati , " dar au adoptat o fata , numele ei este Road Kamelot "

"Ti-am zis Baka Usaghi ''

Kanda mai tipa vreo 10 minute la Lavi pana Lenale ii desparte si chiar atunci trenul se pregatea sa opreasca .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

Cei trei se plimbau pe strada spre casa prim-ministrului (da acolo se duc), tot orasul era plin de viata .Ce a fost ciudat e ca portile s-au deschis in momentul in care au ajuns in fata lor. Cand au intrat au vazut o gradina uriasa si un conac mare ( imaginati-va singuri ) , au mers prin curte si vad o persoana putin mai departe , parea adormita la umbra unui copac.

Parea un batran , din cauza parului alb . Lavi se duce mai aprope si vrea sa-l trezeasca .

"Oi , batrane !" din senin apare o lumanare care ii strapunge mana , la vederea acelei lumanari un singur lucru le trece prin minte "_**Road Kamelot**_"

"Vrei sa-l trezesti ?"intreaba Road amuzata ca nu si-au dat seama cine era.

"Road , te ucid "spre surprinderea tuturor , Lenale a incercat sa o atace pe Road , dar Road face o mica miscare a maini , iar Lenale incepe sa urle de durere , dupa doua minute urlete se opresc si Lenale deabea mai se tinea pe piciore .

"N-as face asta in locul tau , oricum de ce esti asa suparata ?"intreaba Road inclinand usor capul .

"Sti prea bine , ce i-ai facut lui Allen? " Kanda a fost cel care a vorbit acum .

"De ce nu-l intrebi ? Allen trezestete ." il scutura usor pe cel care era adormit .

Toti trei sunt socati pentru ca chiar era Allen si pentru ca nu si-au dat seama de asta .Allen purta niste pantaloni(blugi) mulati , inchisi la culoare , zgariati , cu lanturi ; un tricou alb cu modele negre si arginti ; o vesta care ii venea pana la mijlocul trunchiului , de aceiasi culoare ca pantaloni(blugi) ; bratul stang avea cateva bandaje puse , dar era inca vizibil ; parul era usor tepos si bretonul dat pe partea dreapta ; cicatricea era mov inchis si parea acerba si avea in urechea stanga un cercel de argint frumos.

Dar ce nu le-a venit sa creada , era zgarda din jurul gatului , neagra cu modele de argint si mov/violet , era si o placuta pe care scria " _**Allen Walker**_ " cu argint si supliniat cu mov/violet , dar cand s-a ridicat pe spatele placutei era la fel , doar ca nu mai scria numele lui , ci " _**Propietatea lui Road Kamelot**_ ".

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pov Allen :

" De ce nu-l intrebi ? Allen trezestete . " aud asta si ma trezesc , stiu ca e Road , probabil vrea sa jucam ceva , " _E mult prea hiper _" ma gandesc exasperat .

"Da ?"intreb , inca putin somnoros .

"Allen saluta-i pe prieteni tai "ma uit confuz si vad trei adolescenti , imi dau repede seama ca sunt Lenale , Kanda si Lavi , chiar daca au crescut arata cam la fel .

"Salut "

"Asta-i tot ce spui , sunt sigura ca Road ti-a facut ceva , nu-i asa ?" ma uit si-o vad pe Lenale uitandu-se amenitator spre Road , imi amintesc de problema lui Lenale si incerc sa ma gandesc la un lucru ca sa ii ajut sa plece de aici inainte ca Road sa ii ucida si bineniteles fara ca Road sa-si dea seama ce gandesc .

" _Nu-mi vine sa cred ca fac asta , dar e nevoie _", '' Road , m-am plictisit , jucam ceva ?"

Road pare ca se gandeste la asta ."Imediat , o sa termin cu ei rapid"

"_ Firar , pierd , lucrurile disperate cer masuri disperate _" , " Road , vreau niste ceai , vrei ?"

" Allen vrei sa joci tea-party ?" ridica usor spranceana .

"De ce nu ?"

"Pregatesc eu totul ?" , stiu deja ca se refera la rochia pe care o voi purta .

"Hmm , sigur " , Road fuge repede sa pregateasca totul si sunt sigur ca deja si-a dat seama ce pun la cale .

Cand sunt sigur ca nu ma va auzi incep sa vorbesc ." Mi-a fost dor de voi si de cei de la Ordin " spun cu un mic zambet pe fata . Lavi si Kanda au reusit sa-si tina lacrimile , dar Lenale era deja in hohote . Eu nu pot plange ,le pastrez pentru mai tarziu , sunt sigur ca Road ma va pedepsi .

"Acum grabiti-va si plecati "

"De ce ?" intreaba Lenale .

"Road va observa ca nu vin si va fi aici in cateva minute si va vrea iar sa va ucida , asa ca grabiti-va "

"Ne descurcam cu Road "

"Ba nu , Road nu e singura , mai sunt inca doi Noah aici "

"Ce ?"

"Plecati rapid , o sa ne mai vedem , acum plecati , repede " , ei pleaca rapid si imi permit sa las o lacrima , imi dau seama ca aveau un golem cu ei , probabil ca au intregistrat lacrima , dar nu-mi mai pasa . Chiar daca m-am obisnuit aici , inca mie dor de cei de la Ordin .

" Hai , Allen ! E timpul pentru tea-party si dupa aia vei fi pedepsit , iar lacrimile nu vor functiona . " , Road era chiar in spatele meu , inghit in sec si plec in urma ei in interiorul conacului , merg cu capul plecat si stiu deja ca o sa doara .

oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden :si gata

Allen : la ce noi exorcisti te gandesti ? sa ghicesc Krory si Choaji?

Crish/Aden : da , Krory , Mei Ling , da ea e exorcist aici , 1-2 OC . Choaji a fost omorat de Noah.

Allen : pe bune ?

Crish/Aden : in fanfic asta da , nu-l sufar , are mereu ceva impotriva ta .

Allen : aha , dar totusi , tea-party .(Road intra in camera si il ia pe Allen )

Road : E timpul pentru pedeapsa .

Crish/Aden : ( sunt singura in camera ) bine , sper ca va placut , daca aveti vreo idee sa-mi ziceti si pana data viitoare NE MAI VEDEM !


	9. Chapter 9

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ?

...

Crish/Aden :scuze Allen nu e aici , are niste "_ treaba _" _. _Oricum mi-a venit ideea asta azi si va rog sa-mi ziceti/scrieti parerea voastra ca sa stiu daca raman pe ideea asta , nu va mai retin , nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

Ordinul Negru :

Pov a 3 -a persoana :

Usa de la biroul lui Komui a fost trantita deschis , iar prin ea a intrat Lenale , urmata de Kanda si Lavi .

" Ni-san , tocmai ..." Lenale fu repede intrerupta.

" Stiu , dulcea mea Lenale , am vazut " , Komui vine si o imbratiseaza pe Lenale .

Dupa cateva secunde , toti trei au observat ca nu erau singuri in camera . Johnny , Tap si Krory plangeau , Miranda era in hohote si Marie incerca s-o calmeze sa nu faca o prostie ( ahem , stim cu toti ce va face in astfel de situati) , Generali deabea isi tineau lacrimile (in afara de Sokalo , sa fim seriosi el nu va plange ) , chiar si Cross a fost mai putin nemernic . Komui avea ochi plini de lacrimi si o imbratisa strans pe Lenale .Bookman privea cu tristete dintr-un colt al camerei.

"Am vazut in inregistrarea golemului " spuse Komui incet .

"Ni-san , el e in viata , trebuie sa-l aducem inapoi , trebuie !"

"Nu putem "spune Komui ferm.

"Dar de ce ?"

"Cei mai mari ai Ordinului ne-au interzis si trebuie sa ne supunem ordinelor. Dar totusi am pus cateva camere ascunse , putem vedea curtea si putin din casa "

"Putem sa ne uitam ?" intreaba Lenale cu speranta in glas.

"Asta intentionam sa facem, haideti ", si au plecat intr-o sala mare cu un ecran mare , au tastat ceva , iar imaginile au venit .Mai intai era doar curtea , se deschise o usa din conac si prin ea Allen a fugit prin gradina , cu un zambet pe fata , dupa au iesit Road si Sherryl .(pana sau intors la sediu , Allen si-a terminat pedeapsa si stiu numele lui Sherryl din dosarele din capitolul trecut ).

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Portugalia :

"Allen , stai " striga Road si Allen s-a oprit brusc .Dar si mai brusc de atat o veverita se indrepta spre un copac si Allen a inceput s-o urmareasca .

"Veverita ! " , veverita sare si se urca intr-un copac , dar Allen nu s-a putut opri la timp si s-a lovit de copac ."Auu! doare , veverita proasta "

"A fost vina ta ca te-ai lovit , fi mai atent " Road vine langa Allen , ii da mana de pe frunte la o parte si il saruta usor ."Bine " , spune Allen , putin bosumflat .Road il ridica in picioare si vrea sa se indrepte altundeva, ca sa nu mai vada acea veverita , dar veverita s-a intors si Allen a vazut-o . Allen a incercat sa fuga dupa ea , dar el se afla la doar jumatate de metru de copacul de care s-a lovit mai devreme si desigur ca sa izbit de copac cu toata puterea .

"Veverita nemernica , iti bati joc de mine! " striga Allen , clar enervat la culme .

"De ce vrei s-o prinzi ?"intreaba Road

"Trebuie " spune Allen cu fermitate .

"Macar urca in copac in loc sa te izbesti de el "

"Nici gand as putea cadea "

"Si e mai bine sa te lovesti de copac ?" intreaba Road , ridicand usor spranceana .

"Bineinteles" , dupa ce spune asta Road incepe sa rada .

Dupa cateva minute Road se opreste din ras , i-a o minge ( nu stiu de unde ) si o arunca ," Aport !" , Allen nici nu a sta pe ganduri , se pune pe maini si genunchi si incepe sa alerge dupa ea , se intorce cu ea in gura si i-o da lui Road , care ii ciufuleste putin parul si spune"Bun baiat".

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ordinul Negru :

Toti se intrebau de ce Allen se poarta ca un caine si nu se puteau abtine sa nu rada .

"De ce se poarta ca un caine ?" reuseste sa spuna Lavi printre rasete

" Poate Noah l-au dresat asa?" sugereaza Lenale , serioasa .

"Ma indoiesc " spuse Bookman .

"Hai sa ne uitam in continuare." sugereaza Komui.

Se uitau din nou la ecran , Road a mers la Sherryl , la terasa , iar Allen a ramas in gradina . Si-au concentrat atentia pe Road in speranta sa afle ceva .

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"In sfarsit ai venit dulcea mea Road , de ce ai intarziat ?" spune Sherryl si incearca sa o imbratiseze , dar n-a reusit , Road e rapida .

"M-am jucat un pic cu Allen "

"Va fi in curand , nu?"intreaba Sherryl.

"Da , al XV -lea se va trezi azi ."

"Inteleg , asta explica de ce Allen , a devenit atat de jucaus si se poarta ca un caine , ma mir ca Earl nu stie ."

"Am pus putina materie intunecata in zgarda , ca Millenie sa nu-si de-a seama cand geana Noah a lui Allen se va trezi , vreau sa fie o surpriza ."

"Da , stiu de ce crezi ca te-am lasat sa-l tii , daca nu urma sa fie al XV-lea , era mort , baieti n-au voie langa dulcea mea Road , sunt niste caracatite murdare .", spune Sherryl in modul sau de fiica-complex.

"Da , da " , Road nici macar nu-i acorda atentie . Din senin se auzi un urlet si amandoi s-au prins imediat ce s-a intamplat , a inceput transformare .Au urmat mai multe urlete , dar s-au stins din senin .

Road si Sherryl au ajuns si l-au vazut pe Allen inconstient in iarba , cu pielea cu cateva noante de gri mai inchisa si cu sapte stigmate subtiri sangerande .

"Deci a inceput" spuse Road .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Si cu asta video-ul s-a terminat , toti erau socati .

"Cred ca ne-au lasat sa vedem toate astea intentionat " spune Komui , dupa ce si-a revenit din starea de soc .

"Cine dracu e al XV-lea ?" intreba Kanda .

"Sti ceva , Bookman?"intreaba Generalul Cross.

"Da . Cu toti o stiti pe Lulubell , ea ar fi pisica , dar ei au avut si un caine , al XV-lea se poate transforma in caine si lup , e singurul Noah care poate sa controleze innocenta si genele Noah impreuna fara a deveni un Fallen , are si alte puteri , doar ca nu le prea foloseste ." spune Bookman usor , asigurandu-se ca toata lumea a auzit si ca a inteles .

" Panda-jeje , vrei sa spui ca Allen are acum minte de caine ?"intreaba Lavi, curios.

Bookman il loveste pe Lavi in cap si continua, "Bineinteles ca nu ! Va putea gandi si sa actioneze ca un om , doar ca nu vrea , al XV-lea se bazeaza mereu pe instincte .Ultimul al XV-lea a murit acum 20 de ani , aparand Earl Millenium si si-a dat ultima suflare in bratele lui , de atunci Earl are inima sfasiata , el chiar il iubea pe al XV-lea si pe Lulubell , ca animale desigur . Al XV-lea e mereu loial clanului Noah , ca un caine si asta si e."

"Dar cand am fost mai devreme in Portugalia nu se comporta asa" a exclamat Lenale .

"Cand mai e putin , vreo cateva ore , pana sa ii se trezeasca genele Noah, se schimba , dar nu numai atat , se va schimba si dupa transformare ."

Toti au ramas tacuti , incercand sa accepte faptul ca Allen al lor va fi un Noah .

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

Earl si ceilalti Noah erau in sala de mese de pe Arca , ei asteptau doi Noah intarziati , desigur Road si Sherryl Kamelot. Din senin usile camerei s-au deschis si Road si Sherryl au intrat cu zambete mari pe fete .

"Millenie , transformate putin in forma umana ( stiti cum arata, nu ?)." ceru Road , repede

"De ce ?"

"Doar fa-o am o surpriza pentru tine ?"

"Bine" Earl a renuntat si s-a transformat in forma sa umana, imediat ce a facut asta Road a pus in fata lui ( ahem , pe masa ) o cutie mare , impachetata frumos in rosu , verde si alb .

"Deschide-o "Road ceru , emotionata , Earl a deschis-o , dar chiar inainte sa o deschida complet , Road a scos materia intunecata din zgarda , iar toti au simtit ca era un Noah in acea cutie , dar doar Earl a stiut ce Noah era si i-au dat lacrimile imediat .

Earl a deschis complet cutia de cadoul si acolo nu era nimeni altul decat Allen Walker , purta aceleasi haine ca predecesorul sau ( acelasi gen de haine ) .Pantaloni verzi suflecati cu putin peste genunchi, o camasa alba cu manecile suflecate cu putin peste cot si o cravata scurta rosie si desigur niste cercei simpli in urechea stanga .Pe frunte erau sapte stigmate subtiri care incepeau din nou sa sangereze .

Earl l-a luat si l-a strans la piept in timp ce plangea ,"Multumesc, Road ! " , Earl s-a oprit cand a auzit un scancet de durere "Trebuie sa facem pregatirile pentru transformarea lui "a ordonat Earl.

"Da , Earl-sama " au spus toti la unison .

ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : am terminat , va rog spunetimi ce parere aveti ca sa stiu daca continu-i cu asta .

(Allen intra nervos in camera) : Caine , pe bune ? (vine amenintator spre mine )

Crish/Aden: da , de ce , nu ? ( ridic mainile in semn de pace )

Allen : bine, atunci , ham ( Allen se apropie de mine maraind si latrand )

(fug din camera , incui usa si pun un semn pe care scria " _**PERICOL ! CAINE RAU / TURBAT **_")

Crish/Aden : astept parerile voastre ( AKA reviews ) , sper sa va placa totusi si daca aveti sugesti puteti sa mi le ziceti/scrieti . Pana data viitoare , NE MAI VEDEM !


End file.
